


The Stuff of Daydreams

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Give David a Boyfriend 2020, Other, sales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: David 7 finally meets Bathin when he and Trexel are tasked with selling him a planet.
Relationships: David 7/Duke Bathin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 144





	The Stuff of Daydreams

“Wait – _Bathin_ , Bathin?”

“Yes, David, how many people have you heard of with such a stupid name?”

“He’s going to be here?” David squeaked. “In that room? And we’re going to get to… talk to him?”

“Unfortunately, yes. His smug, hideous face is going to be here and, apparently, I’m not allowed to punch clients – which was not in what I remember of the sales handbook, but they have informed me of it several times,” Trexel pondered. “Normally, a salesperson can recuse themselves from a brief for reasons such as overwhelming hatred of the client, but! David! We are brave! We are dutiful! We will sell Bathin the best darn planet he has ever seen! Because _we_ are the best sales to ever sales. David, are you listening to me?”

David broke out of his daydreaming. The angelic face of Bathin was replaced by the sweaty face of Trexel, shouting at him and frowning. Only a few more minutes until he would actually meet Bathin. After so many hours of dreaming of it, it was going to happen! With… Trexel there. Yelling. And being… Trexel.

“Alright, David, come on! We only have a couple minutes! Read the rest of the brief, already!”

And once those scarce minutes had passed, it was time to head into the meeting room. The grandeur of it still surprised David, even after several client interactions. Despite the flourishes and fancy chairs and gigantic chandeliers, the squat form of Trexel, berating a client, did remind David that, really, nothing had changed from his days in Planet Design. 

This time, though, all of the pompousness of the room and the pressure of working with a client that could instantly call for his recycling was masked by the anxiety of meeting Bathin in person. 

The individual that spun around to greet them was more handsome than any of his pictures could suggest. His smile flashed and his eyes seemed to have literal stars inside of them. 

“Ah, Trexel! Good to see you again!”

Trexel muttered an insult thinly veiled with the politeness required of his position. It was for the _sales_ , he’d insisted several times during their sales pitch planning, which was really all that David remembered from those minutes. He’d been too busy surreptitiously fixing his hair and patching up the bits of onesie that Trexel had defaced and anxiously wondering if Bathin would sweep him away from Stellar Firma on the back of a shining space Pegasus like he’d dreamed. And then worrying that IMOGEN could read his thoughts and a gun would come out of the wall for thinking seditious thoughts. The cycle then repeated itself. 

But now, _now_ , it was time. 

Bathin turned his gaze to David, still all smiles and moonlight, and David instantly blacked out. 

When he awoke, he was still staring up into that gorgeous face, concernedly looking down at him. 

Was this clone heaven? Had he been recycled? Was Bathin god?

“You took quite a spill there!” Bathin’s voice was even more melodic than David could have dreamed. “Are you alright?”

“My hero,” was all David managed to stammer out.

The moment was instantly ruined by Trexel. “David! What do you think you’re doing?”

“David, is that your name?” Bathin asked, ignoring the shouting Trexel and maintaining his focus on David, who had become acutely aware that his head was resting in Bathin’s lap since he passed out. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, David.”

“And and and and and and you!” He stuttered, unsure of how to form words. “It’s nice to meet you! Thank you for saving me from smashing into the ground when I fainted because of your beautiful face! Am I yelling!?”

Bathin chuckled and David almost passed out again. “No problem at all. But, yes, you are yelling.”

“Sorry!”

With a grunt, Trexel interrupted, “Shall we get to sales? You want a planet, we can make a planet. Problem solved.”

“Of course,” Bathin replied. “Forgive me, I almost forgot why I was here after meeting your charming associate.”

David was staring up at Bathin, unblinking, throughout all of this. “Can we do the sales pitch like this?” He asked quietly. “I don’t ever want to move.”

“That’s fine by me,” Bathin said with a shrug. “Come on, Trexel, join us on the floor.”

Grumbling the whole time, Trexel did so, but David hardly noticed a thing. 

“Alright, I know that Stellar Firma can make me a good planet, I just have one concern: you’re not going to be the one designing it, right?” 

“Of course not, you fool,” Trexel snapped. “I am back in sales now! Where I belong!”

“Naturally. In that case, I will buy the planet I have specified, on one condition – I get to meet with David again.”

“Am I dreaming? Am I dead?” David mumbled from Bathin’s lap. 

“It’s nice to meet someone so utterly complimentary and in awe of every bit of my amazingness. I think we’ll get along famously.”

“What!?” Trexel cried. 

“We accept!” David interjected, holding a hand up over his head for an awkward handshake, which Bathin accepted. His hands were so smooth… “Or you could just take me with you.” He lowered his voice. “ _Please_ take me with you.”

The voice of IMOGEN sounded throughout the room. “Treason detected. Security alerted.”

“David! You are property of Stellar Firma!” Trexel exclaimed. “You don’t get to leave!”

He sighed, but Bathin simply chuckled, and all of David’s worried floated away. 

“Not to worry, I’ll be back. And I’ll be sure to get whatever permissions I need to take you out for a lovely lunch. What do you say, David?”

“With real food? In places? With people persons?”

Bathin laughed again. “Of course! Only the best for you.”

It took all of David’s strength to remain conscious from the joy that flooded through him. 

“That sounds… wonderful…”

“Excellent! One planet for me, and the first of hopefully many meetings with David for, well, both of us. And a victory of sales for Trexel! Everyone wins!”

“I suppose so,” Trexel grumbled. 

“I’m afraid I must take my leave,” Bathin said to David. “So, I’m going to need my lap back.”

“Do you have to?”

“Unfortunately, yes. But don’t fret.” He brushed a hair out of David’s face. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

As David and Trexel headed back to their consultancy rooms and Bathin made to leave Stellar Firma, blowing a kiss for David as he did so, David couldn’t even hear Trexel berating him or complaining about the stuffiness of Bathin. He was too focused on the fact that he would get to see Bathin again. Meeting him had gone better than any of his daydreams could have predicted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I just want David to meet Bathin and for them to live happily ever after lol 
> 
> If you want to find more of my writing or learn about my original projects, head on over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to come chat on my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
